Steve Rogers (Earth-1)
Steve Rogers is the heroic Captain America who had served during World War II as the legendary super soldier who defeated HYDRA which was aligned with Nazi Germany. He is a member of The Avengers (Earth-1). Powers and Abilities Powers * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''The Super Soldier Serum enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the pinnacle of human physical potential.4 His intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and healing is superior to any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed. The Super-Soldier Serum also healed all of his ailments, physical and genetic imperfections instantly, giving him a perfect body better than that of a man in his physical prime. It also prevents him from getting intoxicated by alcohol, meaning he cannot get drunk. The Super-Soldier Serum permanently transformed him from a frail young man into the "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. The Super-Soldier Serum is definite, meaning if Rogers chooses to live an unhealthy lifestyle with no workout training, none of his powers would be weaken by any means. Despite this, Rogers maintains a healthy diet and a regular exercise regimen, which seems to have increased his capabilities further, much like how it increases strength, physical performance, and muscle control in non-enhanced humans. * '''Enhanced Intelligence: '''Rogers' mental performance has been greatly enhanced to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Some manifestations of this is his exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. Rogers has demonstrated the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations by creating perfect winning strategies rapidly. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Rogers' strength is enhanced to considerable, albeit still low superhuman levels. His enhanced strength allows him to physically overpower combatants including elite-trained humans, extraterrestrial troops, and robot sentries. * '''Enhanced Durability: Rogers' bones and muscles are denser and much harder than average humans, which makes him incredibly durable. Though he is not bulletproof, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma, such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield, or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki, the Winter Soldier, and the Red Skull. With his vibranium shield, he is capable of surviving falls from immense heights that would eventually kill a normal human. * Enhanced Speed: Rogers can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential. He can almost run faster than most standard vehicles and ran cover a small area such as city blocks as well. Sam Wilson stated that Rogers ran 13 miles in 30 minutes after their warm-up jogging. * Enhanced Agility: Rogers' agility is greater than that of an Olympic-gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. * Enhanced Stamina: Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-inducing lactic acid in his muscles and his musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. Rogers could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without showing any sign of fatigue, allowing him to fight for long periods of time. Additionally, Rogers can hold his breath underwater for several minutes and will not lose breath or get exhausted due to his stamina extending to his lung capacity. Rogers was able to run for 13 miles without any noticeable sign of fatigue. * Enhanced Reflexes: Rogers' reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athletes. His reflexes allow him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range and was once able to evade gunfire from a Quinjet's Gatling gun as he was accelerating towards the airship on his motorcycle. Rogers' auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and respond quickly to fast-paced combat soldiers and are subdued by Captain America before they can even train their weapons on him. His reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to punish attacks with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. ** Enhanced Agility: Rogers' agility is greater than that of an Olympic-gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. ** Enhanced Agility: Rogers' agility is greater than that of an Olympic-gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. ** Enhanced Agility: Rogers' agility is greater than that of an Olympic-gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. * Enhanced Senses: Rogers' natural senses have been enhanced to the peak of human potential. He can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to the normal humans. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. He was able to notice little things such as sweat drop trickling down a man's face to tip him off to danger. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Super-Soldier Serum granted Steve Rogers' physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. Rogers is immune to earthly infections, diseases, and disorders; Rogers also cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities, thus he can't get drunk like his friends. Rogers' metabolic rate is able to withstand the consumption of Asgardian ale which was aged for a millennium in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel's fleet and deemed by Thor to not be intended for mortal men to drink. Rogers is capable of healing large cuts and bruises within hours and fatal gunshot wounds and fractures within several days. Rogers was able to regenerate from being shot on the stomach by a Chitauri Gun directly in the abdomen in a matter of minutes. Rogers' injuries can heal rapidly without leaving a trace of injury. Rogers is able to regain consciousness in a short amount of time after nearly dying. Rogers' accelerated rate of healing kept him alive and halted his aging while being frozen in ice and placed in a cryogenic state. Furthermore, its regenerative properties allowed him to not only live well beyond that of an ordinary human, being almost one-hundred twenty years old - being much older if counting his time cryogenetically frozen - but also appear as a man half that age. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Rogers is highly experienced in hand-to-hand combat. He has extensive levels of knowledge of melee combat. He has mastered several martial arts such as muay thai, boxing, shurikenjutsu, krav maga, tae kwon do, savate, wushu, pro wrestling, judo, and brazilian jiu-jitsu. * Shield Mastery: Rogers' years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, even from extremely skilled weapon masters such as Thor with his hammer and even Thanos using his sword, he is able to throw it with a nearly perfect aim, managing to slice Spider-Man's webbing with it mid-air. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Additionally, Rogers can perform combination techniques with his allies, * Weapon Proficiency: Rogers has shown to use different type of weapons throughout his career. * Expert Marksman: Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great accuracy and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Thompson submachine gun during World War II and eventually modern firearms, picking up a Noveske N4 Diplomat and using it with ease. While he knew how to use the modern assault rifle, he was not used to it and missed his targets each time he fired and even slipped from the platform he stood on and grabbed a wire to stay on the ship when caught in a hail of gunfire from the men that he was fighting on the Helicarrier. Rogers also shows expertise in knife throwing. * Master Spy: Aside from being a veteran soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, Rogers is skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. * Master Tactician: Rogers is an excellent strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter near any strategy to fit the changing needs of the situation. * Master Acrobat: Rogers' years of training and experience have made him an very skilled acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with his enhanced agility, Rogers has shown expertise in utilizing parkour and tricking flips in his attacks and takedowns. * Bilingualism: Rogers speaks his native English, as well as fluent French, which he used to communicate with Georges Batroc. * Pilot: Rogers has at least basic knowledge of aircraft piloting. In the 1940s, he crash-landed Red Skull's plane on the Arctic. After returning, he is able to fly a Quinjet. * Artist: Before fighting in the War, Rogers took art classes.46 During the war and his tour, Rogers kept a notebook of his drawings that showed his discontent as a mascot. Peggy Carter even kept his drawing of himself as a monkey in her retirement home. Equipment * Vibranium Shield: Rogers' primarily weapon is his concave disk shield. The shield is about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center, constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium only. The vibranium composition allows the shield to absorb and reflect kinetic energy from impacts, therefore, making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry cannot even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjølnir. It also withstood Iron Man's repulsors, deflecting them in a coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it enables him to plow through virtually any opponent. * M1 Garand: Rogers has issued an M1 Garand rifle for his training maneuvers in Camp Lehigh. However, he never used it for actual combat during World War II. * Colt M1911A1: Rogers was issued an M1911A1 as his sidearm during World War II. He took one of them in an unauthorized mission to liberate Bucky Barnes in a HYDRA facility in Austria, and continued to use it during the rest of the war, especially in his attacks against HYDRA all over Europe and the capture of Arnim Zola. * M1921 Thompson: Before joining World War II, Rogers played a colorful character named Captain America in a series of live shows and films. In those films, he used an M1928A1 Thompson to attack Nazis and protect America, inspiring soldiers to join the United States Armed Forces and citizens to buy war bonds. * Noveske N4 Diplomat: Captain America took one of these rifles from one of the mercenaries that attacked the Helicarrier, and used it to defend his position while helping Tony Stark to restart the aircraft's propellers. * M67 Grenade: Rogers obtained a grenade from one of the HYDRA operatives patrolling one of the Project Insight Helicarriers, using it to attack a group of operatives while infiltrating the aircraft. Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Metahumans